


Hold off the dreams

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fanart, Gen, canon suicidal ideation referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Through all of time and space, there was one moment Chocolina knew she needed to be. She knew it would be okay, but that didn't make it any easier for a small chocobo chick caught up in a tragedy so much bigger than herself.





	Hold off the dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> You asked to amp up the weird and this was the weirdest thing I could think of in fanart, hope it's okay! It also goes to the "still frustrated that a time-travelling plot didn't mix with previous events" jar...


End file.
